


Someone Else To Live For

by dark_mikohanyou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_mikohanyou/pseuds/dark_mikohanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has always been able to see auras and has noticed that the expression of emotions cause the color to shine brighter. She notices that Fushimi's aura is so light that she can barely see it, that is unless he is interacting with Misaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else To Live For

The loud sounds of raucous laughter and skin colliding with skin rang through the bar Homra as the red clansmen continued to take shots at one another. A lone figure was seated in the corner of the bar, glaring down at the soda clenched in his hand. The other men had been gathered together laughing and joking with one another for the last couple of hours and he was getting tired of the loud noises breaking the normally quiet atmosphere of the bar. 

Fushimi blew a loud breath out of this nose, turning to glare at his fellow clansmen before allowing his head to fall forward to rest on the counter, something he normally would have been scolded for if Kusanagi had been present. 

He lay there for a couple minutes before he heard the chair at his side slowly being pulled out from the bar followed by a scrabbling noise as though someone too short was trying to climb up the chair. He turned his head to face the side and watched as Anna tried to climb into the chair that was taller than she was. Sighing, he climbed off his chair, picked the younger girl up, and placed her on the chair before sitting back down and returning to his previously slumped position. 

The two remained in companionable silence, each content to continue doing what they had be doing prior to Anna’s rather abrupt move from the loud group across the room. Fushimi was contemplating the reasons why Anna came to join him in his corner of misery, as Yata called it, when a small hand started tugging at the bottom of his jacket. He turned his head again but sat up completely when he noticed that Anna’s attention was completely focused on him.

Anna had always been an extremely perceptive person, despite her young age, for as long as Fushimi had known her, but he had never been the sole focus of her searching gaze. That was normally an honor saved exclusively for Mikoto. He returned the stare for a couple minutes before clicking his tongue and looking away, breaking the staring contest they had been locked in. He turned to look at the group again noticing that they had been quiet for a while, an abnormality for the normally loud men, and noticed that most of them were heading out of the bar, Yata was heading his way.

“Oi, Saru, we have to go to Mikoto-san. Kusanagi-san just called requesting back up. I think they ran into the Blue Dogs. Man, I can’t wait to kick some Blue Ass!” Misaki crowed. 

Fushimi sighed and stood up, turning to look at Anna who had switched between looking from him to the shorted boy standing in front of them. Her facial expression hadn’t changed from its normal impassive expression, but he got the distinct impression that she was surprised. He shook that thought out of his head and turned to look at his best friend, clicking his tongue and jerking his head in the direction of the door.

“Well, then let’s go. Wouldn’t want to keep the great Mikoto-san waiting now would we?” He grumbled.

He was able to push Anna’s strange behavior out of his mind as he fought by Yata’s side, thoughts focused on the battle before him and not on the strange little girl who had taken an interest in him.

-

The next time Fushimi noticed Anna watching him was about a week later. He had been sitting at the bar again when Yata came over and sat down next to him, prodding him in the side to gain his attention. He groaned, turning his head away to return to the cat nap he had been taking, but found that Anna’s eyes were locked on the two of them. He made eye contact with her again, but when it didn’t dissuade her from staring he groaned again and turned his head so his face was once more on the counter. He had found that it was not nearly as uncomfortable as it probably looked and that he was quite content with not having to look at anyone. Unfortunately for him, Yata had no intention of allowing him to fall back asleep and prodded him in the side again, harder this time, whining his name until he turned his head to look at him.

“Saru, I’m so bored, let’s go do something!” Yata grinned, bouncing up and down slightly in his chair.

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance and waved the over exuberant boy away from him, “Why don’t you just go and play around with Mikoto or Kamamoto or someone. Leave me alone to sleep.”

“Damn it, Saru, if I wanted to go with Mikoto-san I wouldn’t have asked you. We haven’t been hanging out at all lately and I miss my best friend.” The red haired boy pouted.

‘And whose fault do you think that is?’ Fushimi thought before he slowly lifted himself out of his favorite chair. “Fine, but you better not bore me or I will go back to the apartment for my nap. No annoyances to bother me there.”

Yata narrowed his eyes slightly at the taller male and slapped him on the shoulder. “Shut up, moron. We’re going to the arcade. Come on.”

Fushimi waited for Yata to move first and then slowly started walking after him. He looked longingly back at his little corner as they were walking towards the door and noticed that Anna’s eyes were still on the two of them, likely meaning she had watched their entire exchange. He shook his head and followed his friend out the door, wondering what he could have possible done to gain the attention of his fellow clansman.

-

This continued on for the next couple of months. Fushimi would catch Anna watching him during the most mundane and unexpected times. She would watch him as he interacted with Mikoto, as he interacted with the clan as a whole, as he sat alone in his corner, and most of all as he was interacting with Yata. It made no sense to him. After all, he had never been a very interesting person and he was definitely the least interesting person in the clan. What had gained the young strain’s attention?

He was sitting at the bar again thinking about it when the very topic of his thoughts yet again pulled the chair next to his away from the bar. He stood up and lifted the girl up into the chair, feeling no need to repeat the events of last time. The girl nodded her thanks to him and he sat back down, but instead of putting his head back on the counter or reaching for the drink he had no real interest in drinking he turned his attention to Anna.

“Why have you been staring at me?” Fushimi mumbled, turning to look ahead but cutting his eyes in the small girl’s direction. 

Anna tilted her head to the sit and watched him for a moment before opening her mouth to respond, “Your Red. It’s interesting.”

Fushimi turned his full attention back to the girl in confusion. “My Red? What in the world are you talking about?”

Anna blinked before looking around the room allowing her eyes to rest on each of the clan members for a couple seconds each before looking back at him. “Everyone has a different Red,” she murmured as though that explained everything.

Fushimi furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the girl, not comprehending what she was trying to say. As his brain started circling through different reasons for the girl’s words a light chuckle broke the silence that had settled around the two youngest clansmen. Fushimi glanced up and noticed Kusanagi had came back to his post behind the bar when he wasn’t looking and had overheard the entire conversation. He looked at the second in command for a moment, contemplating whether or not he would understand Anna’s rather cryptic words, before raising one slender eyebrow at him.

Kusanagi just chuckled again and turned to face them, “Anna can see auras and for us they are Red. Many shades and intensities each as different as the person they represent, but red nonetheless. It would seem that your Red has captured her attention.” The bartender turned his attention to the small girl and smiled. “That’s a pretty big honor. Only Mikoto has been able to capture her attention like this”

Fushimi pulled a face at the comparison to their king but shrugged it off, turning his attention to Anna, “Why is my Red so interesting?”

Anna furrowed her eyebrows just slightly as though she was trying to think of a good explanation for what she saw in Fushimi’s aura. “It is so light,” she whispered, nodding her head lightly in agreement with her own statement.

“Light? What is that supposed to mean?” Fushimi questioned.

Anna looked at him, “I can barely see it. Misaki makes it bright though.”

“Ahh?” Both Fushimi and Kusanagi looked at Anna strangely, though Kusanagi soon aimed the look at the bewildered boy in front of him.

“Anna, are you saying that you can barely see Fushimi-kun’s aura unless he is with Misaki?” Kusanagi questioned, turning back to look at the strain

Anna nodded, turning to look in Yata’s direction. The other two followed her gaze and together the three watched the excited boy bounce around between his fellow clansmen and friends. Fushimi was so confused trying to figure out what in the world Anna had said could mean.

‘What in the hell is Misaki doing to my aura? I don’t feel any different when he’s around, so what’s making it change? Does his aura change when I’m around?’

“Fushimi-kun?” Kusanagi called, pulling the boy out of his own thoughts.

He turned to look at the blonde and found that the two were looking at him strangely. He blinked and noticed that Anna was tugging on his jacket again, causing him to turn and look at her.

“Misaki gives you a reason.” She started, looking back over at the short boy. “He is why you live.”

“WHAT?” Fushimi shrieked, jumping back away from Anna and only succeeding in causing himself to fall off his chair. The loud cry closely followed by the thud of him hitting the floor was enough to bring the attention of the entire bar to their little corner.  
There was a brief moment of silence before Yata burst out into laughter, soon joined by the rest of Homra sans Mikoto. 

Yata had tears building up in the corners of his eyes as he loped over to them. “Saru, what the hell, dude? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you be that loud.”

Fushimi just clicked his tongue in a mix of embarrassment and annoyance as he gingerly picked himself off the floor and settled back down in his chair. He turned his head in the direction of the wall, ignoring not only Yata but Anna and Kusanagi as well. Yata grinned and moved over to his side, poking incessantly at his cheek until he couldn’t tolerate it anymore and slapped the intruding appendage away from his face. He still refused to look away from the wall and finally Yata grew bored and meandered away, but not before promising him that he was going to tease him more about it later. 

Fushimi just rolled his eyes and thumped his head down on the bar, jolting back up at the resulting swat to the back of this head curtesy of Kusanagi. He glared up at the older man but was met with an equally annoyed look. He grumbled a little and looked away, locking eyes with Anna. The eye contact was reminder enough of what the girl had said and his cheeks colored slightly as he looked away.

“So, Saruhiko,” a new voice called, causing the boy to jump slightly. “What’s got you so flustered?”

He turned around and noticed Tatara was leaning against the wall behind him and Anna. “None of your business, go away.”

Tatara moved his had to cover his heart and gasped dramatically. “Saruhiko, you wound me. Here I am trying to help my darling younger clansman and he tells me to go away.”

Fushimi glared at him rolled his eyes, “If you want to baby someone go talk to Misaki, he loves the attention.

Tatara grinned and moved forward, draping one arm over his shoulder and laying his other hand on Anna’s head. “Now now, I don’t think Misaki was the one that just fell out of his chair. Besides I’m interested in what our sweet Anna said that got the emotionless Fushimi so flustered.”

Anna turned her head to face Tatara and blinked a couple times while Fushimi tried to shake the blonde’s arm off of his shoulder to no avail. “His Red - it does the same thing,” she whispered, looking up at Tatara.

At his quizzical expression Kusanagi jumped back into the conversation, “Apparently Fushimi-kun’s aura is normally a very light red but when he is around Misaki it becomes much more vibrant. Anna has decided that this is due to the fact that Misaki is  
Fushimi-kun’s reason to live.”

Tatara blinked a couple times before he began laughing, moving his arms away from the two and wrapping them around his stomach. He had mainly pulled himself under control but when he looked up and noticed the vaguely constipated look on Fushimi’s face he dissolved in laughter once again. 

He finally moved to sit in the seat next to Anna, still chuckling slightly. “Ah, that’s probably mostly my fault.” At the confused look on Kusanagi and Fushimi’s faces he continued, “When Anna first met me I still wasn’t completely comfortable with everyone in the clan and so despite my outward behavior my true emotions were fairly subdued and as such my aura was very light. The only time it was vibrant was when I was around either Mikoto or Kusanagi to a certain extent. Anna asked me about it once and I told it was because Mikoto had become my reason for living.” He chuckled slightly.

Fushimi looked at Tatara in shock. “So your aura changed because you were expressing your feelings?”

Tatara turned to look at the younger boy, a serious expression took over his face. “Yes, your aura is tied to feeling to the best of my knowledge. If you suppress them then the vibrancy of your aura dulls, but if you are open then it becomes vibrant. The fact that Misaki is able to bring out the vibrancy in your aura means that he is someone that you feel comfortable with and are able to express your true emotions with.”

Fushimi sighed as he turned in his seat to face his friend, his face twisting slightly as he noticed Yata hanging on every word that came out of Mikoto’s mouth. He stood up abruptly startling the other two sitting near him.

“Saruhiko?” Tatara started, only to be cut off by the boy in question. 

“I need to leave, don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want to have to deal with the shit that will come from it.” He then stalked out the door without once turning around.

Anna turned to look at Yata figuring the boy would hot on Fushimi’s heels, but found that he was too preoccupied by Mikoto to pay his best friend any attention. She sighed and turned to look at the still swinging door of the bar. ‘This isn’t going to end well.’

-

Another couple months passed fairly peacefully, but Anna noticed that Fushimi’s aura was dimming even more and that even spending time with Yata couldn’t bring it to the vibrancy that it once had. She had mentioned it to Tatara once and the young man seemed very concerned, going so far as to approach Fushimi about it which yielded him nothing more than an annoyed ‘fuck off’.

It had been two days since Fushimi had come to the bar and even Yata was starting to worry about his friend. When asked about it he said that Fushimi hadn’t come home the last two nights either and he wouldn’t answer his PDA. Most of the clan had just left the bar to go looking for the younger boy about an hour before when the door slowly swung open and he came strolling into the bar.

Anna looked over at him and gasped slightly causing Kusanagi, the only other person in the room, to look up in concern. He made eye contact with the boy and opened his mouth, most likely to scold him for making the clan worry, but Fushimi beat him to it.

“Where is the King?” he grumbled looking around the empty bar in obvious annoyance, “I need to talk to him.”

Kusanagi narrowed his eyes before jerking his head in the direction of the stairs. “He’s upstairs with Tatara. First door on the right.”

Fushimi nodded and walked briskly over to the stair case without so much as looking at the young strain sitting in his normal seat. Kusanagi shook his head once he disappeared from sight and sighed lightly, turning to look at Anna. The girl looked distressed and he remembered the gasp she made when she first saw Fushimi.

“Anna,” he called, pulling the girl’s attention from the staircase to him. “What’s wrong?”

“His Red,” she murmured. “It’s gone.”

Kusanagi whipped his head to look at the stair case the younger boy had just disappeared up and then back to Anna. “What do you mean? How can his aura be gone?”

The Strain just shook her head. “His Red is gone. It’s purple now.”

Kusanagi furrowed his eyebrows and was about to open his mouth when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, pulling his attention to the slowly descending Fushimi. 

A pained looking smile formed on his face as he looked at the two red clansmen in front of him. “I can’t say this is goodbye since I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other a lot, but we are no longer clansmen. So in a sense I guess this is goodbye.”

The two both just stared at him as he quickly turned and walked out the door, the sound of voice soon floating through the wood. Another set of footstep, these much quicker than the first came down the stairs and Tatara soon appeared at their sides.

“Saruhiko defected,” he informed them. “He has joined SCEPTER 4.”

-

The next time Anna saw Fushimi he was dressed head to toe in blue, the uniform of SCEPTER 4 standing in sharp contrast to the normal street clothes she was used to seeing him in. He was standing calmly at Awashima Seri’s side and observing the clan standing before him, a faint smirk gracing his lips. His aura was still a calm purple color though the blue was much stronger than it was the first time she had seen it mixed in with the Red she was used to and the color was much more vibrant that she had ever seen it.

The boy seemed much more content and confident in himself and his standing in the clan than he had ever been in HOMRA. His eyes slowly swept over the group before landing on Yata, causing a sudden and slightly psychotic smile to spread across his face. The shorter boy growled and raised his bat threateningly at his once best friend, but neither boy moved forward without the order from their respective kings who, in Saruhiko’s case, hadn’t even shown up yet. Suddenly the Blue King dropped down from the sky, landing in front of his clansmen and straightening up to look at the Red King, a smirk growing on his face.

Soon afterward Tatara led her away. The battle began and members of both clans scattered around the city, leaving them to observe the many fights from the top of a tall building adjacent to the building the fight had begun on. She focused mainly on the battle between the two kings, worried for Mikoto even though she knew he could defend himself just fine, but when Fushimi and Yata passed through her line of sight she found her attention drawn to the younger boys. Yata’s Red was dulled in a way she had never seen before. It wasn’t overly noticeable but for the boy who always expressed all of his emotions seeing it dulled even the slightest was a shock. Fushimi’s aura, on the other hand, had also dulled but the color itself had changed, the mix between Blue and Red was much more even, and it resembled the last time she had seen him much more than it resembled the color she had just seen on the rooftop. 

“Hey, Anna, I’m curious. What does Saruhiko’s aura look like now?” Tatara asked quietly, turning his attention away from the fight that she herself had just been watching and looking at the girl he was addressing. 

“It’s duller,” she said glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye. “It was brighter earlier.”

“Ah, it’s as I thought. How about Misaki’s?” he asked, turning to look back at the two rivaling clansmen battling down on the ground below them.

“His Red is duller too,” she whispered.

“That’s not much of a surprise either though,” he mused, “after all, no matter how angry and hurt Misaki is he could never truly hate Saruhiko. They both care for each other too much for that.”

Anna nodded her attention falling back to rest on the fights going on throughout the city below her. ‘It’s true, they both act angry but their auras are so dull.’

-

Fushimi clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes as his fellow clansmen ran around him in a state of slight panic. Apparently the Red King had requested an audience with Munakata and no one knew where to find the Blue King. Everyone was afraid that the Red King would get angry and blow something up and everyone was arguing about who would have to go tell the King that his requested audience was going to have to wait.

He finally stood up and stalked the staircase that led down to the prison that the Red King was residing in, tired of listening to the bickering and figuring that it would be less of a hassle to just do it himself. After all he was probably the only person here, sans maybe Awashima, that wasn’t afraid of the Red King. He walked down the hallway till he reached the door that blocked Mikoto from the outside world, and waved his hand at it, causing the wood to pull away and leave the doorframe unblocked. 

“Suoh Mikoto, the Captain is unable to grant you an audience at this time. When he has the time to deal with you he will make his way down here, until then please continue to sleep or whatever it is that you have been doing,” Fushimi stated, staring at the back of the man he once called King.

Mikoto merely grunted and shifted. “Understood.”

Fushimi clicked his tongue again and waved his hand to close the door back up, turning sharply on his heel and walking back to the stairs leading up to the offices. The room was dead silent when he returned and the other Blues were watching him closely as though looking for wounds or something on his person. 

He merely glared in their general direction. “Get back to work, you morons.”

A chorus of ‘Yes Sir’s echoed around the room and everyone turned back to their desks, though he could still feel the occasional pair of eyes on him.

About an hour later the Captain and the Lieutenant came walking into the room, talking quietly between themselves. He stood up and walked quickly to their sides, waiting silently until they had wrapped up their conversation and turned to look at him.

“The Red King requested an audience with you and since neither you nor the Lieutenant were present at the time, I informed him that you were otherwise occupied and that you would grant him an audience when you had the time,” he reported, looking between his king and the second in command.

Munakata nodded and smiled at him. “Thank you, Fushimi-kun. I will go down and see him soon. Has anything else happened since I left the premises?”

“No. By some wonder we were able to survive while you were gone. No one died or set the building on fire. One might even think this was a building full of professional adults who don’t need to be babysat every moment of every day,” he drawled, staring his King right in the eyes.

Munakata raised an eyebrow at him before huffing out a slight laugh. “Yes, one would think that wouldn’t they?” He just shook his head before turning to look behind himself.

Fushimi ignored the glare that Awashima was sending his way and followed the Captain’s line of sight, noticing a small figure peeking around the door frame into the office. 

“Kushina Anna, if you still wish to visit your King then come with me. It would seem that he wishes to speak with me,” Munakata called, gesturing in the direction if the staircase.

Anna nodded quickly and quickly moved to his side, stopping briefly by Fushimi’s side to look up at him before continuing on. The two disappeared down the stairs and Fushimi moved back to his desk before Awashima could give him the earful that he was sure that the women was dying to give. 

He wondered about the searching look that Anna had given him. She was more than likely observing his aura again and he couldn’t help but be slightly curious about what she had seen this time. He had changed so much since the last time he had last heard anything about his aura and he would admit that he was still pretty curious about how the whole thing worked. He turned back to his computer to distract himself from the thoughts of HOMRA, which always ultimately led back to Yata. It wasn’t long before he was absorbed back into his work, causing time to pass by quickly, and bringing the day to an end.

-

Anna picked her way slowly across the neatly manicured lawn until she reached the two large stones that she had come to visit. Two graves sat side by side in an empty patch on the outer edge of the cemetery, each heartbreakingly beautiful in their own ways. The young strain sat down in between the two markers, leaning over to rest her head on the stone to her right. In the weeks following Mikoto’s death she had often found herself coming to the cemetery to think.

The bar had become increasingly quiet, one person after another slowly abandoning the clan unable to deal with the heavy sadness that permeated the building that had once been so full of life. A couple days ago Kusanagi had announced that he would be shutting down the bar to go on an extended trip out of the country, leaving Anna feeling more alone than she had felt in a long time.

Yata was the only one that hung around HOMRA anymore and even he was subdued, his aura a very dim red that rivaled even that of his once best friend. He never seemed to come out of his room to do anything other than run to the convenience store to pick up some cheap food for dinner. Kamamoto came around sometimes to try and bring Yata out of his slump and to take her out but even he disappeared to somewhere else at the end of the day.

‘Everyone is so broken. HOMRA is broken. Not just the Clan, but our spirits as well. No one seemed to realize just how much we needed you until you were gone, Tatara, least of all Mikoto. After you died, everyone’s auras seemed to get more vibrant than I had ever seen them, their anger fueling them I guess, but now they’ve gone dim and their Red seems as though it could vanish. Izumo is taking it the hardest out of anyone you know. He lost his two best friends and never really had the chance to say goodbye. You were all so proud and in the end all that caused was more pain. Most of the Clan has left. I’m not really sure where to, but they never come around anymore. Before they left, though, I saw how it affected them. They don’t want to show their tears, so instead they block their emotions and lie to everyone around them.

‘Misaki is holed up in his room watching old videos of everyone before everything happened, back when we were happy and we thought nothing could change that. I thought maybe this would bring him and Saruhiko back together but if anything it only seems to have driven them farther apart. Since Misaki almost never leaves they rarely even have the chance to run into one another and when they do Saruhiko ignores him. I think he is trying to give Misaki time to grieve but it isn’t helping, it is only deepening the depression that he has fallen into.

‘I haven’t seen the Blue Clan around much but in the brief flashes I see, all seems to be going okay. Reisi’s Sword is starting to break much like yours did Mikoto, the strain of killing a King is affecting him quite a lot. I don’t think that many of his Clansman have noticed other than Seri and Saruhiko. They both seem to be quietly supporting him.

‘Saruhiko seems to be pretty happy. His aura is much brighter than I have ever seen it and he is confident in himself and the decisions that he is making. His Red is slowly starting to fade, the Blue almost completely taking over his aura, strengthening the vibrancy I never thought I would see in him. 

‘Tatara, I think you would be happy to know he has found someone else to live for.’

**Author's Note:**

> Nine pages later and I finally finished! I'm pretty proud of this and I really hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
